


Of Weddings and such.

by BooLovesHazza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cricket, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Hard to explain, M/M, Multi, Randomness, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deviate thoughts. Happy thoughts…hmm….Think of raindrops on roses and whikers on kittens, brown paper packages and…<br/>Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>A smile involuntarily forms on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

“It’s only fair that I get to choose what to wear when I can’t choose who I’m marrying”  
Anne rubbed her face in exasperation, it was too early to argue this never-ending matter. Harry’s stubborn tone of voice did not help one bit. She sighed “Good morning to you too, sweetheart”  
This obsession with a piece of garment had begun when Liam had skyped Harry about the Royal Variety Perfomance . A certain leopard printed jacket from Saint Laurent had interested him. Obviously Harry felt the need to out-do Liam in every little aspect. Friendship drove the competition between the two since they were toddlers. Harry had to get his hands on the jacket before Liam could.  
But even Anne has to admit 1000 euros was too much to ask for a leopard printed designer jacket when a formal tuxedo was already being stitched from Gucci. Wearing it for the wedding was more outrageous than the price. It wasn’t that Anne couldn’t afford it, because really Robin could buy the store if he wanted being the richest man in Cheshire.  
Robin had firmly refused though. No, not because he was a evil, selfish step-dad. But because he genuinely worried about Harry’s attitude towards throwing money on any random object that fascinated him.  
Harry was literally driving them all insane. And it was just 7 in the morning. Brilliant.  
“I have decided, mom” Harry stated hands clenching into fists by his side. Anne bit back the fond smile threatening to surface on her face. Kind-hearted, sweet Harry looked adorable when he tried to pull off an intimidating demeanor.  
“What is that decision baby?”  
“I’m leaving to London.”  
Evident panic was creeping up Anne’s face, which only worsened when she saw the packed bags beside Harry’s feet. So Harry quickly added “Only till I can get my jacket. I’ll be back before Luke would arrive here, of course. Its not a big deal, mom. Consider it as my last shot at freedom and a single life”  
Amused laughter accompanied Robin as he made his way towards the door to stand beside his wife“let him go, honey. He’s got nothing to lose. Either he returns with his jacket or with a lesson well learned”  
Harry internally rolled his eyes at the snide remark. He hated it when his parents thought he was up to no good or doing something absolutely useless. They would never understand.  
To be honest it was them who made absurd decisions. Like, for example, marrying him to some Australian he never once met. But, hey, he agreed. Is a jacket too much to ask for in return?  
After a prolonged period of continuous worried looks being thrown in his direction and soft murmured discussions, they served him the ultimatum.  
“Okay” Anne breathed leaning into Robin for support “3 weeks. I’ll give you 3 weeks or a month. You beg, borrow or steal. I don’t care. Get it or not. …I give a damn. But, I want you back prepared to willingly accept and love the guy I’ve chosen for you. Do we have a deal? “  
Harry wasn’t expecting the ‘willingly accept and love’ part of the deal. How could you love someone you never met? But if it gets him his jacket, he’s surely in and besides, its not like he’d ever met anyone he had the possibility of falling in love with. To think about it, the last time he was in a relationship , it was a disaster. It had been his final year of high-school and he had dated one of the band girls named Taylor. The night they planned on hitting third base taught Harry one important lesson : he preferred dick over boobs. He ran out of the room like a frightened kitten before Taylor even tried to kiss him. Embarrassed by the incident he’d taken up home schooling and then did an off-campus course in Literature with a History side major. He studied only for keeping himself occupied. Other than Liam he had no friends, no social life whatsoever. Even though Liam did his best to pull Harry out of his cocoon by taking him to parties, it never helped. Infact it worsened because everyone would go “hey aren’t you that guy who got scared of getting laid…what a pussy”  
Love didn’t exist in Harry’s world. No one had caught his hands or looked at him like he was something out of the world, something special. For fucks sake, he hadn’t been kissed, like he was virgin-lips, if that term existed. His mother tried to set him up by paying some guys which had also ended up like Taylor- an absolute disaster. Hence, he believed he was naturally repulsive and no one could love him. He pitied the Aussie who’s marrying him, that dude better prepare himself for the worst unromantic life ahead. Then again, his mom would pay her way into making him stay. Typical. 

Breathing out a sigh, Harry extends his hand to seal the deal with a handshake “goodbye mother. Robin. See you guys in 3 weeks”  
He was finally free, out of the four walls that enclosed his existence. Its been ages since he travelled anywhere solo. More like, never.  
“Be careful, H. The world isn’t as you imagined it to be. Give me a call if you get scared” Gemma teased, pinching his cheeks.  
“Oh just watch me conquer the world, Gems.” Harry replied rather dramatically pushing her hands away. The adrenaline was pumping through his body, the excitement unsettling in the air around him.  
He was actually going to do this. 

The initial stages of fear caught up with him when he boarded the train. But he was Harry Styles and London isn’t even that big. 

Yeah, right. Scratch that. London is a fucking universe by itself.

Cars whizzed past him, heels clicked against the pavement on the busy Oxford street. Thanks to his perfect navigation skills Harry found himself in the middle of nowhere. Also he managed to bump into every person along the way in his simple act of walking, which didn’t help one bit because the said person would huff in irritation instead of directing him to the Liam’s address.  
Lonely in a crowded street and it was almost night. Perhaps he should give Liam a ring asking for directions. But that won’t do, as kind as Liam is, he certainly won’t be letting Harry crash in his apartment for a month. So Harry had to do what he had to do : Forcefully barge into Liam’s apartment and stubbornly refuse to move anywhere else. And then maybe get on his knees and beg.  
Just then, something spectacular catches his eyes. His leopard printed jacket on display in a YSL showroom of the opposite building.  
The lights of the big red buses reflecting on the glass making it look like a fairytale. After several minutes of fish-mouthing and swooning from the other side of the glass, the employee finally shoos him away.  
“I’ll come for you soon” he whispers as he hurries across the road and trips over his own foot. For once though, he isn’t angry with his clumsy long limbs because he falls straight into a strong pair of arms. Could Disney clichés actually occur in reality? This stranger is the definition of Prince Handsome. Portraying art and beauty flawlessly, Harry could write poems in honor of such a face. It makes him so self-conscious to an extent where the he can feel the burning sensation at their skin contact.  
Those mint blue eyes look straight into his pale green ones with concern. One part of Harry wants to live in that moment forever. But….  
“Alright there mate?”  
Harry wakes up from his fantasy induced slow motion world “Huh?....Oh, yeah. Um….thank you for saving me….I mean catching me…. lost my footing…but thanks anyways…”  
That seemed like a sensible statement. Well done, Styles.  
Prince Handsome smiles and Harry has lost his ability to breathe.  
“Anytime..But don’t make it a habit. I won’t always be there to catch you when you fall”  
Is he being humorous or flirty? Harry is praying it’s the latter. The aura of this guy is screaming straight though. By some miracle if he isn’t, Harry would totally stalk him and worship the ground he walks on. Woah. Woah. His emotions are spinning out of control today. He should take a pregnancy test. 

“Well, alright then…” Prince Charming smiles with finality “See you around. Watch your step ”  
.“NOO…please don’t go.”  
It escapes out of his lips before he could stop them causing Prince Charming to raise his eyebrows with an amused look.  
“I mean…uh…yeah, you can go, not trying to stop you or anything……could you, maybe ,possibly tell me where I could find this address” he stutters really fast with a flushed face.  
Prince Handsome laughs and it is the most beautiful sound Harry’s ever heard. He wants to bottle it up and listen to it during those sad days of his life. It reminds him of all the wonderful things in the universe.  
“Sure…uh..you got a name??”  
“Harry. Harry Styles”  
“Its right there, Harry Styles…C’mon I’ll walk you. I’m heading that way too”  
(No, Harry absolutely didn’t do a happy dance)  
“Um, Thank you.” Harry says following him “And you didn’t tell me your name”  
“I don’t reveal my identity to random strangers who fall into my arms and ask for directions”  
Harry bumps his shoulder’s against Prince Handsome and letting it stay there “Not fair. I asked for your name not dick size. Nothing to be shy about”  
Harry regrets it the moment it left his mouth. Prince Handsome almost chokes on air and covers it up with a cough. Definitely straight, that one.  
“That’s your .” he brings out instead pointing out the door number “You know it from here, yeah?”  
(That was embarrassing)  
Harry nods dumbly “Oh…..yeah…Thanks a bunch”. He tries to make a dignified exit at least and gives a polite smile “Goodbye, Mister NoName”  
He’s on his seventh step (without falling, thank the Gods) when he hears ‘Hey Harry….Its Louis Tomlinson by the way. And I definitely won’t stop you from finding out my size, if your curious to know that as well’  
The last thing Harry registers before almost passing out is that beautiful sound of laughter and a well timed wink.  
And just like that Prince Louis disappears into the dark night.  
Alas, if only he wasn’t engaged Harry would have gone after him.  


“L-I-A-M!!!! Why are there kids with waterguns waiting at your doorstep??!!” Harry manages between shivers. Bloody scoundrels drenched him with water and its starting to freeze his ass off.  
Liam blinks at him from where he is standing at the door “Harry?”  
Pause.  
“What “  
“are”  
“you”  
“doing”  
“here”  
Exclamation point. Question mark.  


It wasn’t as though he expected any less from Liam. His mouth opens in an attempt to formulate an explanation but it gets rudely interrupted by Liam’s assumption, which most of the time suggests that he knows Harry is upto no good. Hence Harry lets Liam proceed with his lecture while he helps himself out of this coat.  
“…..so if your masterplan is to run away from your wedding. I’m most definitely not going to be hiding you here. Even those green eyes can’t stop me this time.”  
Liam pulls out his phone from his pocket and threatens to call his parents, all while Harry raids the kitchen for something to eat. He grabs a packet of half eaten chips on the counter and settles on the couch.  
Liam glares at him “I said I’m calling your mum. “  
Harry gives him a dimpled smile and says “Go ahead”, which renders Liam more confused. Patiently after munching down a few, might I add extremely salted chips, Harry taps the seat beside him “Now Liam darling, why don’t you sit down and let me explain why I’m here. If you prefer mum explaining it to you, press the call button. The choice is yours”  
“Well alright, I’m going to need a real story though, not a remake of some movie, which would result in you looking like a victim and make me take pity on you ” Liam sighs in defeat and grabs a few chips himself. 

 

The ceiling has too many cracks is the first thing he notices as he enters ‘the guest room’. Liam brings up extra blankets, pulls the curtains and tucks Harry in, like his mother would. “What your going to read me a bedtime story and kiss my forehead when I fall asleep?”Harry laughs mocking Liam and pushing him away “I can look after myself, Li. Get lost, go sleep”  
Liam smiles twisting the door handle “Its just my little son is all grown up and ready to be married away. What will I do when you leave…” he sighs and as an afterthought adds “start knitting, probably. Grandchildren and all that.”  
Harry throws the nearest object at him, laughing loudly “Good night twat”. Unfortunately, the door avoids Liam from any sort of injury.  
“Goodnight, Mrs Hemmings-to-be”  
He had forgotten all about his approaching marriage. It frankly scares him to think about it.  
Deviate thoughts. Happy thoughts…hmm….Think of raindrops on roses, whikers on kittens, brown paper packages and…  
Louis Tomlinson.  
A smile involuntarily forms on his face.

So it began, the most insane story of so many twists that Harry would wish he never did go after a jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Did not have the patience to proof read it. So in case of any errors in sentence formation, ignore it.  
> Apologies for being late in posting. I lose motivation real quick.

Most people would find it amusing when they wake up to fruit and milk for breakfast. Harry was not most people, no siree. The emotion might have been pretty clear on his face, which prompts Liam to say "That is the most I can do,Haz. I've got an important meeting today."

Harry makes a non-committal sound, peals a banana and makes an obscene show of eating it. Liam rolls his eyes, "Well I'll be off. If you plan on sneaking off remember to lock up and leave the key behind the window. Also, don't destroy my house while I'm gone"  
Harry snorts "I'll try, mum".

Liam gives a pointed look before adjusting his tie and checking himself on the mirror. He heads to the back door, peers carefully and steps out.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asks confused.  
"Gang-wars" is all he hears as the door closes shut.  
Harry shakes his head remembering the kids with the water guns yesterday.

Leave it to Liam to do something like that.

 

 

 %%

 

 

"Remind me why we're here again?" comes a muffled sound from the blond lying face-down in the backseat.  
"Because Tommo here has the hots for some new guy in town" Zayn smirks and takes a swig of his cigarette "So we're waiting for him to step out in order to stalk him"  
"When you say it like that...it makes me look crazy" Louis glares while Niall gags at that thought.  
"Man, I thought you were the magnet that people were attracted to. You've hit a new low, Tommo" Niall says aloud.  
"Please..." Zayn sniggers "He's done much worse to get someone into the sack"  
Alright granted, Louis had a bit of a reputation for being player and maybe, the tall guy with the adorable eyes and mop of curls wouldn't leave his head until he had him.  
The plan was to "co-incidentially" bump into Harry again, charm his pants off which seems relatively easy and invite him over to his place and then, score!

 

"Is that him?" Niall breaks his thoughts with a mouth full of chips. If you already didn't know, where ever Niall goes, food goes with him.

  
Instinctively Louis jerks up and steps outside the car and casually strolls up the sidewalk.  
"Twenty bucks says Louis' going to lucky tonight" Zayn challenges, watching Louis do his swag running his hand through his hair and laid back stance of leaning  
against the wall. Keeping his eyes on the appraoching target, he practices his normal pick-up lines in his head.

 

  
A flicker of moments later Niall smirks "I'll raise you by fifty"

 

 

%%

 

 

How his legs got shaky and hands got sweaty couldn't be explained. It will be one of those mysteries no one can solve. Everything went according to plan, until Harry's eyes caught his and the guy literally stops in his tracks and stares for what seems like eternity. Louis was caught off guard, his brain activity shut down and didn't restart till a brilliant smile formed on Harry's face. Sincerity shining through green eyes and emitting such warmth that Louis' body gave way.

  
"Did you come all the way here and wait for me?" Harry says bemusedly. Under normal circumstances, Louis would play it cool, but his voice betrays him "Would it sound creepy if I said yes?"  
The green in Harry's eyes light up, a blush forming on his face. "No"  
"Then that's a relief" he hears himself say rubbing a hand to the back of his neck. Why is his body betraying him?  
Silence settles between them and Louis can't make eye contact. He doesn't really remember the last time he was this nervous.

  
"I was going to get coffee. You could join me, if you like?" Harry throws in thankfully.  
"y...yes" Louis says internally face-palming himself for the quiver in his voice as he follows Harry across the road.  
A car honks behind them, probably Zayn. He has a lot of explaining to do later.

 

 

The coffee does him good, calms the nerves and kicks his brain cells into action "I presume your new around here or I would have hit on you a long time ago."  
Harry's dimples come out and his cheeks turn pink, which Louis finds endearing. So easy to fluster.

  
"Yeah,I stay in Cheshire. I'm here only for a month..." he retorts and as an after thought adds "atleast till I get my jacket"

  
"Jacket?" Louis laughs "I mean, you could get it online...why travel all the way here to London?"  
To escape for a little while from the reality of being engaged to a stranger was the answer Harry would have liked to give.

  
"It's a special jacket. Only one of its kind is available. Costs 10000 euros." he brings out instead.  
"What?!"Louis sputters his coffee out "That much money for a piece of clothing"  
"heyyy...." Harry protests angrily "You're starting to sound like my mother"  
Louis throws lifts one hand up in surrender "Sorry, it must hold some importance to you. I was merely speculating"

  
Harry rearranges his features back into a smile "I was messing with ya...its cool. Lots of people do say that. But I'm just a rebel"  
Louis opens his mouth to respond but suddenly feels a wetness on his shirt. Harry's eyes widen as he pulls him into his arms and covers his entire body just in time. There is water being sprayed all over the place. Everything happens so quickly that Louis can only register the feeling of Harry's chest and strong arms around him as he's being pulled indoors.

%%

"Little maniacs" Harry complains dripping wet and releasing Louis "forgot to enter through the backdoor"  
"What was that?" Louis quips looking down on himself, luckily only his shirt got drenched "actually, don't tell me. I dont want to know"  
"Gang Wars" Harry laughs, opening shelves searching for something.  
Louis unbuttons his damp shirt, not purposely of course. This day went better than he planned it, he ended up in Harry's place shirtless. All he needs now  
is his body to co-operate with him and allow his moves to go smoothly.  
"Here...I got one" Harry re-appears and hands Louis a towel. He is still not familiar with where Liam keeps the things around here.  
As expected Harry freezes, eyes fixated on Louis' bare chest. "You don't mind do you?" Louis says biting his lower lip "I'm a bit wet"  
No innuendo was intended, but the lowness of Louis' voice made everything he said seductive. Harry gulps and shakes his head, diverting his gaze quickly.  
"I think you need this more than I do" Louis says as he makes his way towards him, there is so much tension in the air. His fingers start undoing his shirt with such expetise it frightens Harry. Louis doesn't know about how inexperienced he is, it would turn out to be so disatisfactory and embarrassing. Harry should put an end to this immediately. But the way his skin heats up when Louis' fingers brushes against them is almost addicting.

  
"Wow, this is what your hiding behind that shirt" Louis half-whispers running his hands up Harry's abs. Harry looks down at him which is a horrible mistake, because now he's looking into blue eyes with their mouths being millimeters apart. Harry clenches his hand on either sides, and takes a step back. The carpet gives way under his feet and leaves him lying on the floor.

  
"Shit! Are you alright?"

  
"I'm fine..."

  
Louis helps him up but now his face has another emotion written all over it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make a move on you. I assumed you were interested"

  
"No I..I..." Harry protests "am interested."  
Louis raises an eyebrow in confusion "Then what's the problem?"  
Harry looks down and rubs his forearm sheepishly,"I haven't kissed anybody before"  
Louis breaks out into laughter but after moments of silence realizes Harry is being serious "Your not joking?"  
"Nope" Harry says making the 'p' pop.  
"I could teach you" Louis suggests even before letting his brain process the information. He needs this innocent boy, as seconds pass the thirst is becoming more.  
"You would do that?" Harry asks surprised.  
"absolutely" Louis replies closing the distance between them.

  
Harry swallows, there's so much of sincerity in this boys eyes that makes something stir in Louis' heart. Subconsciously Louis can feel his pupils undilating, replacing lust with something more soft and gentle.  
Harry must also sense it as his body eases up and breathing becomes more even. "what do I do?" Harry asks as Louis' hands thread though his curls.  
"First, touch me" Louis smiles encouragingly.  
"Where?" Harry whispers being satisfied with what Louis is doing to his hair.  
"Personally, I prefer my bum. always a turn on" Louis winks trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
Harry's eyes widen, but his hands slowly makes its way up Louis' thigh and finally landing on the roundness of Louis' bum.  
"Hmm....that's it. You can feel it as much as you wish. Only some have the privilege" Louis says with that seductive tone again. Harry's already half-hard feeling that magnificent butt of Louis'.  
"I'm gonna kiss you now" Louis whispers near his lips "Is that okay?"  
"ye-" Harry doesn't have the time to complete, Louis' lips overlap his.  
"Open your mouth, Haz" Louis half-commands. Harry obliges willingly, squeezing Louis' ass out of the overwhelming amount of sensation in this groin. Louis then realizes the growing problem in Harry's pants and grinds his cock against Harry's. Beautiful sounds come out of Harry's mouth.  
Louis smiles and tugs Harry's mouth back onto his using his hair and lowers his hand on Harry's ass to bring their erections impossibly closer. With one final grind and flick of his tongue Harry's throwing his head back in the bliss of an orgasm.  
Harry takes a minute to recover and falls on the couch behind him, pulling Louis along with him. "How did that feel,Styles?" Louis pokes his chest.  
"I can't even describe that feeling" Harry replies and adds "You're amazing" and plants a peck on Louis' lips. Something creeped into Louis' heart, something by the name 'fondness', something he always detested.  
Louis smirks "Most of the credit goes to that ass,baby"  
"How come you never..." Harry eyes the wet patch on his pants. He hadn't expected it to be so easy for him to cum. If it was any other person, they would have made fun of him, Louis makes him feel safe. For an unknown reason Harry trusts this stranger he met yesterday.  
"Baby" Louis almost coos in adoration, tracing Harry's jaw with his thumb "It takes a lot more than that for me to orgasm"  
"So you've been with many guys then..." Harry asks leaning into Louis' hand for more.  
His real identity isn't something Louis is very proud, revealing it was out of question. "I wouldn't say many" he digresses "A fair amount. But no serious relationship though. How about you?"  
Wheels start turning in Harry's brain, guilt pooling into the pit of his stomach. Louis deserves to know, but could that be the reason Louis walks away and never returns. Harry can't loose him.  
Noticing his hesitation, Louis rubs his thumb against Harry's hand for reassurance. "I'm engaged" Harry says, the words hardly audible. Louis instinctively sits up and runs a hand through his tousled hair.  
"But..." Harry immediately panics "I really like you....and everything you did. And I want you to teach me more. Please"  
The desperation in Harry's voice is what stops him in his tracks as he picks up his shirt to leave. "Do you want me to come by and use you every time without us being in a relationship? Is that what your suggesting?"  
When Louis put it that way, the whole point was twisted, but at least he gets to see Louis then. Harry nods, eyes wide and Louis cannot believe his ears. Isn't a fuck buddy what he's always wanted, the whole gooey concept of love sickened him.  
"Ok" Louis serves the ultimatum and tries hard to contain the excitement in his voice "I'll see tomorrow at 1. Buy some lube and be prepared"  
Harry walks with him to the door "What is lube?"  
Louis smirks "Google it and while your at it check out some videos, I don't want you passing out the first time"

  
The expression Harry has on his face is what makes Louis day five times more amusing.

 

%%

 

  
The door bell ringing became Harry's most anticipated sound. Louis would come in, no words would be exchanged. Just a shuffle of flinging clothes on the floor.  
Harry would get pushed against anything Louis fancied, sometimes the couch, sometimes against the wall, sometimes the kitchen counter. Everyday was a different experience whether it was just blow-jobs throughout or Harry getting down on Louis, it was addicting.

 

Liam started getting a hint something was up, mainly due to one of the 3 reasons  
1\. Harry's sudden lack of interest in wearing clothes and walking around the house naked.  
2\. The disheveled appearance of the house accompanied by a suspicious smell that Liam knew way too well  
3\. The dazed expression that Harry wore, of complete satisfaction as if he went to heaven and came back (especially the day when he got to fuck Louis )

 

 

%% 

 

 

  
Therefore it shouldn't have caught Harry by surprise when Liam said they needed to talk one evening. But it completely did, Harry's worst nightmare come alive.

  
"Anne will arrive any minute now and your throwing a tantrum?" Liam says flabbergasted, it only seems fair that Harry should be thanking him instead of yelling in frustration.  
"Harry!! She got your jacket for you...do you not understand?"Liam stands dragging the rest of Harry's luggage down "Isn't that what you came for?"  
"But I said I'll be back in a month" Harry re-instates "I have one more week left. Why does she have to come this early?"  
Guilt creeps up Liam's face, he clears his throat "Haz , don't be silly...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, until next time ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> Lol...I'm kidding. Next chapter will pop up soon.


End file.
